


We're Adults Now

by ImaRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, House Hunting, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaRavenclaw/pseuds/ImaRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Albus find their first flat and start up their adult lives after Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Written for two different challenges!</p>
<p>Caomoyl and Lost Muse’s ‘The New Home’ challenge.<br/>And MuggleMaybe's 'Happy And Gay' challenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also on HPFF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Adults Now

Five days of looking, five days of nothing. Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter were camped out in the Potter’s living room, with the Profit’s ‘Flat Find’ and coffee to keep them up with the task at hand.  
  
 “I never thought something so exciting could be so…”  
  
“Boring?” Albus asked, finishing his boyfriend’s sentence.   
  
“There’s nothing good.” Scorpius cried, throwing the papers into the air and laying himself down on Albus’ lap.  
  
“Love, you won’t be able to sleep with all that coffee in your system.”  
  
“Well, I’ll try.” Scorpius mumbled, trying to yawn to convince Albus that he’d be able to sleep.  
  
“I’m not buying it Scorp.” Albus said. “But, if you help me, we can do something fun after. My parents won’t be home for much longer.”  
  
“In your parents’ house? Ew.”  
  
“Fine, we can go out and celebrate.” Albus suggested moving Scorpius’ head gently off of his lap.  
  
“Yeah, but don’t people normally celebrate _after_ they’ve bought their flat?”  
  
“Point taken.”   
  
   
  
The two boys groaned, exhaustion and boredom taking up most of the space they had for being excited about potentially moving out. They’d been looking for a flat all day now, and what had gone from being fun, was now a _not so fun_ task.   
  
   
  
“How’s the flat hunting going, boys?” Mr. Potter asked, striding into the living room whilst doing up his tie.   
  
“Is there any way you could maybe—?“  
  
“Nope. Not a chance.” Said Mr. Potter gruffly. “Finding a flat is something you have to do on your own, you two are adults now. Anyways,” He said, turning to Albus “your mother and I are off, we wish you luck.”  
  
“Thanks Dad.” Albus smiled weakly.   
  
“Thanks Harry.” Scorpius added.  
  
   
  
They were doing some more shuffling through the papers, when Scorpius saw it.   
  
   
  
“Merlin, Albus look at this.” He said, moving closer to Albus and showing him the paper.  
  
“This is exactly what we’ve been looking for, it’s perfect.”  
  
   


* * *

  
  
  
The boys shivered as they walked down the road to the house. They were supposed to buy a flat, but they’d found the perfect little red house in country that had seemed like a place they would never move out of.  
  
  
They approached the house, and a tall wizard with greying hair. “Mr. Potter,” the man said, nodding and shaking Albus’ hand with a face suggesting it was a great honour.   
  
   
“I’m Mr. Havertly, you’re in the market for a place of residence, or so I’ve heard.”  
  
“Yes, Mr. Havertly. Mr. Malfoy,” he gestured to Scorpius “and I saw this house and thought it was exactly what we were looking for. We’re here to see it.”  
  
“Right this way.” Mr. Havertly said, nodding courtly.  
  
He led them into a nice foyer, that was cozy, but still open and light. “And this is the dining room,” Mr. Havertly acknowledged the room in front of them. Albus did a brief imitation of him, causing Scorpius to laugh and have to cover it up as a cough. Albus never ceased to amuse, surprise, and delight him. He’d loved him since the day they had met, eight years ago.   
  
“Mr. Havertly, if you wouldn’t mind we’d like to look a bit at the house ourselves.”  
  
“As you wish, Mr. Potter.”  
  
   
Albus took Scorpius’ hand and together they went up the curved staircase. Mr. Havertly stared curiously at their intertwined hands as they went up the stairs. The two boys didn’t notice, and even if they had it was something they were used to.   
  
   
It had always been the same, ever since they’d started dating in fourth year. Weird stares, yelling, questions, curious glances, the boys had experienced it all. Even Scorpius’ father.  
  
   
  
All Draco had said was “get out”. The two words were directed at Albus, who had left after giving Scorpius a last glance and slipping away from the boy he loved, but Scorpius got out too. His mother went back to cleaning the broken glass on the floor, and his father sat down sighing. Scorpius went up the stairs, packing everything and leaving, going to the place where people accepted him and treated him nicely, loved him. He knew he’d always have a place at the Potter’s.  
  
   
  
 “I can’t believe he keeps calling you ‘Mr. Potter’, it’s hilarious.” Scorpius laughed, trying to stay quiet.  
  
“I know!” Albus replied, his voice cracking.   
  
“It’s like he thinks you are your dad.”  
  
“Well, James has the glasses. Besides that I guess I do kinda resemble him.”  
  
“Kinda? Albus Severus Potter, I have to double check every time I lean into kiss you, that I’m not kissing your dad!”  
  
“Imagine if you actually did kiss him once?” The boys bursted out laughing. Eventually they stopped and looked at the large bedroom they were standing in.   
  
   
  
Albus leaned into Scorpius and looked at the humongous windows.   
  
   
“I could totally make out in here.” Scorpius stated. Albus laughed and pushed him away playfully. “No but really,” Scorpius said. “Imagine waking up to that,” he gestured to the pretty view of the rolling emerald fields.   
  
“I can see the appeal.” Albus said. “We should probably switch rooms, or else Mr. Havertly might think we’re _actually_ making out.”  
  
   
The boys stepped out of the master, and down the hall to have a look at the other bedrooms.  
  
   
“But my question is, how are we going to afford this, Scorp?”  
  
“Though my parents probably cut me out of the inheritance, I have at least 10, 000 galleons saved up.”  
  
“10, 000 galleons?! What was your allowance, 1000 galleons a week or something?”  
  
“No, I just started saving everything when we started dating because I had a feeling deep down that my parents wouldn’t be okay with us.”   
  
“How did you know for sure we would stay together?”  
  
“I guess I just… I knew.” Albus didn’t say anything afterwords, and the boys stood in silence until they moved rooms.  
  
   
  
 Once they’d finished looking at the entire house, the boys met Mr. Havertly outside.   
  
   
  
“We’d like to place an offer on the house.” Scorpius said, after looking at Albus and smiling.  
  
“That’s wonderful, many boys your age usually consider a flat, but Mr. Malfoy must have quite the inheritance, and you two seem like great friends.” Mr. Havertly told them. Albus and Scorpius eyed each other, but silently agreed and chose not to correct him.  
  
   
  
When they’d sorted out all the details Albus and Scorpius apparated back to the Potter’s house. Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter were not yet home, but Albus’ sister Lily was lounging on the couch.   
  
“So, are you guys happily wed with children yet?” She asked sarcastically. She was painting her nails a bright blue colour.   
  
“That’s not exactly the point of moving out, little sister.” Albus answered. “You’ll get it when you’re older. Come on, Scorpius.” He said, grabbing the blonde by the wrist and pulling him up the stairs and into his room.   
  
“That’s the second time you’ve done that today.” Scorpius remarked, falling onto Albus’ bed.   
  
“Whatever,” Albus said, laying down next to Scorpius and starting to trace the lines of his palm.  
  
“Do you think they’ll take the offer?”  
  
“Well Mr. Havertly said there was only another, and we bided higher. The only issue would be…”  
  
“It’s not like they noticed. Plus, it’s 2025, people need to start getting used to us.”  
  
“Can we not talk about this right now? Shifty subjects will not make us anymore hopeful, let’s do something fun instead.”  
  
“I know what you’re thinking, and I agree, but not here.”  
  
“When?” Albus whined.   
  
“When we get that new house of ours. All we have to do is be hopeful.” Scorpius got up and pulled Albus up with him. “Now come on, let’s go play Exploding Snap with your sister. But first,” Scorpius gave Albus a kiss. “Onward.”  
  
   
The boys went down the stairs together and walked into the living room, where Lily still sat.   
  
   
  
“Exploding Snap?” Scorpius asked her.  
  
“Yes, thank god, I was bored as shit.” she said, getting up and getting organized. “Al, are you going to join in?”   
  
“I think I’ll just watch, I’ve always sucked at Exploding Snap.”   
  
   
Albus watched his boyfriend and his sister play Exploding Snap, and he thought  about all the hard shit he had been through with Scorpius. He didn’t know what was in store, but if Scorpius was with him he was excited to find out.   
  
   


* * *

  
  
  
**Three Months Later…**  
  
   
  
“Are you sure I look okay?” Scorpius asked for the millionth time.  
  
“You look perfect. Besides, we’re just officially the owners of a house today, it’s not like were getting screened over for adoption or visiting your parents.”  
  
“Actually, we might have to visit my parents soon.” Scorpius said nervously, seeming to want to hurry through the topic.  
  
“What do you mean?” Albus asked curiously, going over to a frazzled Scorpius and helping him with his tie. Scorpius handed him a letter, complete with the crest of the house of Malfoy, stamped into an emerald seal. Albus slid opened the letter and read the words.  
  
   
_March 30th._  
  
_To my dearest boy,_  
  
_I feel horribly about your father and I’s behaviour over the past months, ever since you brought home Albus to meet us. You must’ve been so scared, and I admire your bravery. I don’t know who you get it from, because you’re the first Gryffindor in the family. You’ve always been brave, even when you were eleven and had to write home telling us which house you were sorted into, and you’re father was so upset. He’s like that… He needed time to get used to you with a boy, and a Potter at that._  
  
_Though he does not expect you to forgive him for the horrible things that have happened within our family since the day you brought Albus with you for brunch, he’d like to talk to you. He’s of course still not very happy with you, but is more in your shoes and understands how you must be feeling. He got how much you love Albus as well, and he doesn’t want you to give that up, he’s never been able to feel true love because of the way he grew up._  
  
  _We’d love if you would come for brunch on the 5th. Bring Albus!_  
  
_With love,_  
  
_Mum, and your father, who thought it’d be best if I wrote this letter._  
  
   
  
“Seems like everything’s going to work out.” Albus said, then looked at his watch. “We should go.”  
   
  
The boys walked out of Albus’ childhood bedroom, and went down the stairs and out of the house, to the apparating point. Together they whirled off a few cities away, and arrived at the countryside drive to the little red house. Albus took Scorpius’ hand in his, and they started walking up the long driveway.  
  
   
  
Once the papers were signed, the house was theirs, and they spent the rest of the day bringing boxes, too excited to wait until the next day. Everyone had offered to help with the move, but Albus and Scorpius knew they needed to do this themselves. Moving in together was a big step.  
  
  
When the boys finished with boxes it was late, so they ordered Chinese and ate together on the floor among the boxes and a sea of furniture.   
  
   
“Hey babe, we forgot to ask for chop sticks, which box are the spare ones in?” Albus called to Scorpius.  
  
“The one marked ‘kitchen’!” Scorpius replied. He smiled a little.  
  
“Oh my god, Scorpius!” Albus sounded positively ecstatic.  
  
“Did I pick the right one?” Scorpius asked, sliding into their new kitchen.   
  
“I don’t even know what to say.” Albus gasped happily.  
  
“Well then let me say something.” Scorpius said, taking the ring from Albus’ hands and going down on his knee. “Albus Potter, will you marry me?”  
  
“Yes!” Albus cried, pulling Scorpius in and kissing him full on the lips.   
  
“Does this mean we’re adults now?”  
  
“Adults doesn’t even begin to cover it, Malfoy.” Albus laughed, stroking Scorpius’ jaw and looking into his eyes, that were filled with the biggest happiness in the world.


End file.
